


LET'S DANCE!

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Multi, Silly, handwaves away all questions, just enjoy the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe really loves to dance, so it's a little sad none of his partners never really learned.</p>
<p>...but that's an easy fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LET'S DANCE!

**Author's Note:**

> Done for this [tfa_kinkmeme prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=382778#cmt382778), which I apparently couldn't resist.
> 
> And yeah, it's silly ridiculous fluff; don't think too much about it.

KP duty is a pain in the ass, but the dishwashing station—even in fancy Resistance bases there are some things the most high tech equipment can't do—is out of the way enough that Poe can kind of do whatever he damn well wants, within reason. Usually what he damn well wants is to listen to music and just generally make a fool of himself without the rest of the base knowing, hopefully.  
  
So with BB-8 parked in a corner, her speaker piping out the nearest HoloNet music station, he washes dishes and dances; head bobbling along and mouthing the words to what songs he knows as he scrubs.  
  
"What in space are you doing?" Finn sounds...concerned, Poe resists the urge to laugh as he looks up to see boyfriend one of two carrying more dishes; he shouldn't have.  
  
"Dancing," Poe replies, gesturing to the counter space he'd just finished cleaning off. The second Finn's set them down Poe steps away from the sink and catches one of Finn's hands with his own.  
  
Of course Finn has no idea how to do the pep-n-punch, but he makes a fair try of it. The frown of concentration on Finn's face is really too much and Poe pops up to give him a brief kiss. "Relax," he says smiling. "Dancing's supposed to be fun, not work."  
  
Finn's not frowning anymore at least, and swaying with Poe slightly as the music turns a little slower—Poe would not be surprised if BB-8 did it on purpose. " _Why_ are you dancing?"  
  
Ah, that's right. Finn's not wise in the ways of pop culture. "Because I'm happy to be with a very handsome boyfriend, and the music's good. Because I can," Poe gives Finn his winning smile.  
  
The one Finn gives in response would probably blind a lesser man. "Okay." The music starts swinging back towards upbeat and Poe gets Finn to do a good enough aggi, though he doesn't have the six arms required to really pull it off.  
  
As the song winds down Poe nudges Finn out of the space, "go on. I'm sure there're more dishes for you to haul." You'd think saving the galaxy would excuse you from the mundane things, but even the General cleans dishes.  
  
Now Finn's the one ducking in for a kiss, "alright. Be back soon I'm sure, maybe we can dance more." Now there's a plan that Poe can get behind.  
  
-  
  
Poe's been sent on a Mission to find Rey—though really of the four of them he's not the best at finding Rey, but Kylo and Finn are busy with other things—by the General; not exactly urgent, but her tone definitely implied sooner than later.  
  
He eventually finds Rey in the greenhouses—after asking what felt like _everyone_ on base—elbow deep in soil and plants. "Is this a meeting I need to be clean for?" She asks, completely taking the wind from his metaphorical sails, the downside to being with Jedi.  
  
"I have no idea," he offers her a hand up, which she takes, and hauls her up. Watching the muscles under her skin move as she rights herself, Poe can't resist and turns his hauling into something like a twirl.  
  
Rey goes with it gracefully, which is hardly fair, and laughs. "What's gotten into Dameron?" She teases. "Finn mentioned something like this the other day." Without much thought they manage to end up in a formal dance start, and it's an easy enough thing to spin and twirl to the door, Rey even adding in a few, most likely Force assisted flourishes. The next time the General holds one of her fancy parties Poe is definitely going to take advantage of that.  
  
"Nothing," he grins. "I just really like dancing." The door opens with a soft hiss and they come to a stop.  
  
She grins back, leans in and gives him a kiss, her hands cupping both his cheeks. It's only after she's pulled away and disappeared down the hall that he realizes his cheeks are now smeared with mud.  
  
Not that he can be really angry over it, with a fond sigh he goes in search of the nearest sink to clean himself up.  
  
-  
  
"I didn't think it was possible to lurk at your own party." Granted this is Kylo, Poe's certain he could lurk in a shadowless room.  
  
At least Kylo snorts, his cup hiding the smile he'd deny having. "It's not my party," boyfriend two of two protests.  
  
Poe rolls his eyes, sidling up to Kylo and nudging the other man's hip with his own. "Considering you're the reason we won the last battle I'm pretty damn sure it is." Most of the time he likes that Kylo downplays his involvement in things—which, really, makes sense considering Kylo's past—but sometimes he just needed to enjoy himself.  
  
Without a thought he reaches out and snatches the cup from Kylo's hand, he's actually pretty damn proud that he just managed that; Kylo's surprised expression is worth it too. "Come on," Poe snags his arm and tugs him towards the dance floor.  
  
"Finn and Rey warned me about this," Kylo grouses, but he still goes; if Kylo really didn't want to dance it wasn't like Poe could do anything except try to cajole him.  
  
Poe finds himself fighting off a smile though. "Did they also warn you it's going to be the best five minutes of your life?"  
  
Kylo looks highly unimpressed as Poe turns to face him. "I'm fairly sure whatever happened last night was the best five minutes of my life up to now."  
  
Fighting off a blush Poe starts to lead Kylo in a lambal, which probably looks ridiculous considering Kylo's the tallest of them all, but who cares? "Only five minutes of it?" He manages to shoot back after he recovers.  
  
Now at least Kylo's the one fighting off a blush, and he's relaxed enough that his body starts moving instinctively; the Force probably helping Kylo along. Which means he becomes about as good a dancer as Rey is; not fair really if Poe thinks about it.  
  
"Alright," Kylo concedes, which makes Poe smile so hard his cheeks hurt. "But don't get smug about it."  
  
Poe's expression quickly goes innocent. "Who's being smug?"  
  
Kylo's eyes narrow and before Poe knows it their positions have shifted slightly and he's being dipped like a swooning love interest in a Holonovella. "I'm fairly certain you are," Kylo answers primly before bridging the small gap between them in their current position and kissing him.  
  
Alright, so maybe those Holonovella swooners had the right idea.  
  
-  
  
The Jaral is one of Poe's favorite dances, and when he's basically surrounded by the three people who love him it's even better. Moreso when he gets to dance for _work_.  
  
_'On your two Finn,'_ , mind-to-mind speech is also pretty cool, though it always gives him a headache.  
  
A pulse of 'sorry' washes over him as Rey slithers past and takes Kylo's jacket in a move so fluid and graceful that it's a dance all it's own, Poe's kind of jealous; even if the reason she did it was to free Kylo's arms for the fight to come.  
  
Finn grabs Poe's arm and the two of them twist, using the dance to change positions so Poe's blaster shots won't hit anyone important.  
  
The smirk on Kylo's face promises danger as he and Rey do a move that Poe's pretty sure is Art, getting into position themselves.  
  
A blaster shot flies towards them, deflected in a flash by Rey's green lightsaber. And the fight's on.

**Author's Note:**

> All the dance names came from [Fantasy Name Generators](http://fantasynamegenerators.com/).
> 
> And hey if you want to chat TFA and/or this OT4 you can find me [here](http://whenwolfsbaneblooms.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
